The Librarians and the river of spirits
by dourdan
Summary: there's a wave of uncontrollable yo kai and The Librarians will split up to find the source. Eve and Ezekiel team with Yo kai experts Nate and Katie (who are college students, studying the existence of Yo kai since they were 11.) Cassandra gets a watch from the yo kai Komosan and teams with Jacob to stop some trouble making Yo-kai in San Francisco.
1. Chapter 1

On a warm summer day in San Francisco Jacob and Cassandra were out on a date (of sorts, they didn't really consider themselves a couple, just 2 people who felt happy together.). They were checking out a street fair with food trucks and live music.

"I've never been to San Francisco before" said Cassandra. The adorably pretty redhead in her early 30's had spent most of her life perusing academic excellence then getting going insane with uncontrollable visions then diagnosed with an incurable tumor. But life as a member of the librarians, (a team tasked with solving cases involving the supernatural) gave her access to a world she never thought she would be able to see.

"Hey watch it." Jacob said as a teenage girl looking at her phone nearly ran in to him. She didn't apologize, instead laughed as if drunk or high.

If it's hadn't been a teenage girl he might have made something of it. The rugged former Oklahoma oil rig worker was known for his love of bar brawls.

"Lets get something to eat," Cassandra suggested.

"Sure babe." he said with his rough, masculine southern accent. They passed a few food trucks but one in particular caught their eye for all the wrong reasons. People were yelling at the crew for incorrect orders and the crew had the same facial expression as the girl.

They looked around and decided to get in line at a barbeque place but the line was so short because the cashier seemed to be forgetting orders. She would write them down then immediately forget what she just did.

"This is strange." said Jacob.

"Look a McDonalds I want an ice cream!" said Cassandra suddenly sounding like a hyper 5 year old. Hey look at that dog. OMG I wish I had a smart phone so I could tweet this 'hashtag- adorable'." She said in her usual perky voice.

"I can't remember where I parked the car." Jacob suddenly had the urge to say.

"Sweetie we didn't take a car, we used the transporter." The annex, librarian's headquarters, had a door that could open to any location in the world. "Transporter is so cool. Cool door and cool movie. Now ice-cream!"

They went to the nearby McDonalds and got lunch before returning to the street fair for a few more hours. One last strange thing happened (but not the strangest by far) Cassandra noticed her ice cream was disappearing. For every lick she took a substantial amount was vanishing. Oh well. It allowed her finish it quicker then make out with Jacob against a wall as they both smiled and laughed in between kisses and caressing each other's bodies; seemingly high on love and happiness. Time just seemed to slip away. When they finally went back to annex they suddenly saw every other member of the team waiting.

"Where have you been- and what is that?" asked Eve their leader , a tall blonde former military officer in her late 30's. The couple looked behind them to see a small chubby cheeked bunny or dog-like creature wearing a bandana and carrying a backpack.

"Well howdy ya'll I'm Komasan, a guardian dog yo-kai." Everyone was frozen in place with a WTF expression. "I was following the energy trail and got plum lost in the big city. Then I saw that fair filly with an ice cream cone I just couldn't resist following them back here." said the cute little yo-kai.

"What energy trail" Ezekiel said in all seriousness, "and why do you talk like Jacob." The 25 year old Korean- Australian bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"That thing does not sound like me!" Jacob shouted, and then recanted when he saw how cute it was.

"I'm just from the country, so when the portal opened I just kinda wanted to see the world. But as to who opened it? I got no darn clue." Komasan said. "but I do know a whole mess of other yo kai were going through because once we passed in to your world we suddenly felt a super powerful like we never have to leave."

"No way" said Jacob. Suddenly a wall with eyes, arms and legs appeared behind him

"no way" said the Yo kai.

"Hello there friend, could you just mosey on out for a moment while I explain to these good people what I believe is going on." Said Komasan."That was Noway, a yo kai that is summoned when someone makes a strong declaration of resistance to a task or idea."

"Fine I.." Jacob took a breath, "am open to the idea of Japanese ghosts crossing in to the world of the living, under the possible pretence of world domination." With that the giant yo kai vanished.

"You are just the cutest!" Cassandra shrieked picking up Komasan.

"Thank you kindly miss." He said squishing his fluffy cheeks.

"So how do we stop a flood of ghosts." Asked Ezekiel.

"Easy we just find the portal and get it closed." Suggested eve.

"Well no, the portal split sending yo kai in every direction, like a sprinkler. I have no idea how to find it"

"Can we ask other yo kai's?" asked Ezekiel.

"Yo kai can choose to reveal themselves to humans but most of the time they just go about their day causing whatever effect they were meant to cause." Komasan said, sitting on Cassandra's head. (He enjoyed sitting on people's head's.)

"What you need is a way to see yo kai's, force them out in the open- you can start with the two that were making everyone's brains messed up in San Francisco." He said. "Yo kai's are all around you, but usually don't have the strength to stay in human world for extended periods of time unless something is very wrong (or their very upset about something.)" Komasan made the cutest little sad face.


	2. Chapter 2

"We need a relic" said Jacob," looking through a book on Japanese folk lore. "Though out time there have been relics that allowed people to make contact with yo kai; items accessories with the ability to illuminate hidden yo-kai and read spirit coins."

"Like a watch?" said Komasan holding a yo-kai 'watch'; in place of an actual watch face there was a small pod with a swirl pattern and a coin slot. "All yo-kai can offer a human friend a watch, but I only have the 1."

"For all of eternity?" Cassandra asked.

"No when you die I'll get a new one to make a new human friend." In one quick motion he jumped down, hooked the watch on Cassandra's wrist. He was kidding of course, Yo-kai watches were mass produced in the yo-kai realm.

"uh?" Cassandra looked at the 'watch'.

"Don't you want to be my friend?" he asked pressing his forehead to her's," I think you'll do great in making lots more yo-kai friends." Komasan said.

"Sure why not." there were worse things in life then being friends with a cute litte yo-kai, "but what about the rest of my team?" asked Cassandra.

"There was one boy, Nate Adams, who made a yo kai friend but that was many years ago." Komonsan said. "Maybe some of ya'll could go find him."

"Do you know where he is?" Eve asked.

"Well kinda do you have an internet?"Komasan pulled up a website about Yo kai's. The site was being played off for laughs, similar to urban legends or creepy pasta; users were welcome to post any stories about possible yo kai interactions. He clicked the 'about us' tab which pulled up profiles of the site's founders Nate Adams and Katie Forester, two college students living in Chicago, Illinois.

"Here's the plan, Cassandra and Jacob go back to San Francisco and see if you can find the other yo-kai." Eve instructed.

"The street fair is probably over by now." Cassandra pointed out.

"This is San Francisco we're talking about. If the yo-kai get off on messing with people's heads they're probably still in the city." said Jacob.

"And I will take Ezekiel to Chicago to locate Nate and Katie." Eve had a feeling Nate and Katie were already well aware of the abnormal influx of yo-kai.

Cassandra and Jacob, with Komasan still on her head stepped through the transporter back to San Francisco, but this time to AT&T park.

"why are we at the baseball stadium?" Cassandra suddenly remembered what happened at the street fair; the yo-kai would be gunning for the food vendors.

Meanwhile Ezekiel and Eve landed in what appeared to be a dorm room, right in front of Nate and Katie.

"what took you so long." Smirked the girl with a long black pony tail.

"How did you know we were coming here?" Ezekiel asked.

The boy with spiked brown hair motioned at what appeared to be empty space.

"Hello I'm Whisper and I believe you are the librarians?" said A fluffy ghost with black eyes and a pointy head.

"yeah…" Eve could not believe what she was seeing.

"He's my yo-kai butler. When we first met he was kind of useless,"Nate started.

"I beg your pardon! I had been trapped in a shrine for thousands of years!" Whisper remarked in what sounded like a British accent.

"but over the years he's gotten better. He told me about a group call the librarians who solve the paranormal and with the whole 'wave of over powered yo kai ' issue he figured we might be seeing your team." Nate paused. "Whisper you said there were 4 of them."

"Do you know a Komasan." Asked Ezekiel. "small plushy-like creature that claims to be a guardian dog yo-kai?"

"Did he give the other half your team a watch?" Katie said as if this was a common occurrence.

"Yes…" Eve knew they would be knowledgeable about yo-kai but their level of calm was uncanny.

"They should be in good hands Komasan used to be a bit of a 'country bumpkin'-his words not mine- but he's gotten pretty savvy in the time we've known him." Nate said.

"So what's the plan mate?" Ezekiel assumed Nate was already many steps ahead.

"Mirapo, the mirror Yo Kai. It's clearly the thing supplying the pathway harnessing the power of .. Whisper what did you call it?" he turned to the ghost again.

"The leylines, a source of magic that covers the entire planet."Whisper said confidently.

"Yeah that's what we just need to find." Nate said. He had been doing this for almost 10 years now his knowledge of yo kai was second nature. "That's where you come in; we need your transporter to locate Mirapo in Las Vegas, Nevada."

"Why Las Vegas?" asked Eve.

"Casinos, burning man all the other alcohol related WTFs that happen in Vegas."

"Or you're typical college students who just want us to take you to Vegas." Eve said, not impressed by their nonchalant attitudes.

"Mirapo causes a loss of time." Katie chimed in.

"And there's the issue of the lack of communication." Nate gave an explanation, he put spirit medal in to the watch, it played a little song then announced "summoning Manjimutt!" A dog with a human face appeared.

"ug!" Eve, took a step back. "oh sorry," she realized that was a bit rude.

"don't worry i get that allot." said the yo-kai. "Nate, what did you need?"

"This is Eve and Ezekiel, members of the librarians, i wanted to show them an example of the watch functioning normally." Nate said, "You can go now."

Manjimutt left through the main door.

"Now here is what's happening with some other yo-kai. Mirapo's medal." he put it in, nothing happened, not even an acknowledgment of the coin. He tried three more with the same result. "Yo-kai have the right to not appear but for there to be no functionality what so ever means the yo-kai has disconnected from their medal; they've gone rogue."

"Ok, to Las Vegas it is, ready to go when you are." They went back through to the Annex, to get the transporter for Vegas.


	3. Chapter 3

"OK, how does this watch actually work?" Cassandra asked Komasan.

"ya open it and start moving it around like a flash light." Komasan said leaving her to look around.

"ok, let's start at a place with allot of angry customers." suggested Jacob, adjusting to his surroundings; this was also his second trip to San Francisco.

"What do we do when he find them?" Cassandra asked. This would not be their first time facing a supernatural creature but the answer of how to defeat said entity is always different.

"You leave that to lil old me."Komasan may be small chubby and cute but he was a fighter.

Cassandra waved the watch around creating a beam of light only her team could see."There!" she saw two menacing tall hats (similar to something the Mad Hatter of 'Alice in wonderland' would wear) with teeth where the head hole would be. They were sucking or chewing on the heads of the cashiers.

"Dummkap, and Wazzat!"shouted Komasan (even though that gave away any element of surprise)"Those naughty yo-kai feed on people's minds, making them stupid or forgetful." As Komasan leapt off Cassandra's head giving chase to the creepy hats.

"They're attacking cashiers because their goal is to cause the most chaos." Jacob said running after Komasan.

"and because regular people are naturally stupid and forgetful at sporting events."Cassandra added.

While Komasan could leap over the crow jumping from head to head; Cassandra and Jacob were having a much more difficult time pushing through the crowd.

From a distance they could see Komasan trying to fight two opponents at once. "We need a distraction, babe I hate to ask this- how do you feel about being bait." he asked as they continued to push their way forward.

"Me?! You have an iq over 190!" she shouted over the crowd.

"Both of us! You start thinking about physics I'll think about art history and we can try to get the one that feeds on intelligence, so Komasan has a fighting chance." It wasn't half bad of a plan. He just assumed/hoped the effects were temporary..

They stood in place and watched as the red hat left the battle to attack it's self to Jacob's head.

Komasan then used a blue projectile to slam the green hat in to a wall.

"Fine I give up!" said Wazzat, "I just wanted to have a little fun."

Cassandra knew that was a lie. The normal place for a yo kai like Wazzat would be to make customers crazy; misplaced wallets or keys, etc.

"Where is the portal." Cassandra asked with little hope of getting a straight answer.

"You'll never find it!" said the green hat.

"because it's in the yo-kai world."Cassandra deduced.

"and I know you have no way to getting there!" Wazzat shouted.

"but we can send you back!" Komasan did what could only be described as a dragonball Z-sque fireball forcing the green hat back to the yo-kai world.

Komasan then hopped to Jacob and kicked off Dummkap, "how do we shut down the portal!"

"you can't" laughed the intelegence devouring yo-kai. "Not only is the portal in the yo-kai world, the portal is a yo-kai!"

"Unless we find another portal yo-kai." Komasan added.

"The portal?" Jacob asked, a little confused.

"no 'A' portal there's a Yo-kai that can open a portal to the yo-kai world. It's called mirapo." He said. "you feeling any better Jacob?"

"I think I'm ok. I'm going to check in with Eve." Jacob said pulling out his phone. "Eve, hello EVE? Did you locate you yo-kai experts, and why is it so loud?"

"YES AND WERE'RE IN VEGAS! LET ME CALL YOU BACK!" she hung up and turned to her teammate. "I'm going to go some place quieter." she said to the Ezekiel "stick by Nate and Katie. I'll call you to catch up."

She went to the restroom which was only slightly quieter. "Jacob, it's Evewhat did you learn."

"The source of the portal is a yo-kai located in the yo-kai realm and the only way to get there is via a yo-kai called Mirapo."

"My group thinks Mirapo IS the source of the portal." She said in a manner that relevaled she trusted her own team more than 2 college students.

"that's not possible Mirapo is the pathway to the yo-kai realm there's no way it could be in two places at once ." Jacob declared although he was also not 100% sure about that.

"Unless Mirapo isn't in Las Vegas." She paused to consider their next move. "for right now stay in San Francisco, look for more yo-kai activity. If the Las Vegas lead proves false I'll call you back. "

"Understood." He ended the call and looked at Cassandra with Komasan back on her head. "um.. eve wants us to stay in San Francisco."

"for real?" said Cassandra; that would equate to - Eve and Ezekiel do all the work while Cassandra and Jacob get to tour San Francisco (possibly encountering Yo-kai.)

"That's what she said." Jacob smiled, he then looked to Komasan "so where to?"

"lets see." The little yo-kai paused "San Francisco is one of the most expensive cities in the country due to property values but it's also populated by rich tech yuppies."

Both Cassandra and Jacob paused with a WTF look.

"uh..did I say that out loud?" Komasan hung his head in shame.

"yeah.." Cassandra muttered, "but it's ok little guy." She pinched his cheeks.

"We all kinda agree about that assessment." Jacob smiled.

"Well, I think we need to head to Union Square." Union Square was the main shopping hub a literal square surrounded by Macy's, Bloomingdales, and other expensive places to spend money, as well an uncanny amount of homeless people. "I'll try my best to protect you."

"so it's yo-kai that causes over spending." Cassandra deduced. "Where do we start?" she asked looking at the San Francisco nightlife.

"Actually it's two. –Almi and Spenp" Komasan said as they exited At&t park. They took a cab to Union Square."We have our work cut out for us."


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile on Las Vegas, Eve called Ezekiel to find what Casino they went to.

"The MGM" he shouted over the noise of the casino."They seem to think this is the best place to look but right now it feels like were searching for a needle in a haystack."

"I'll be right over but stay on the line until I get there." Eve knew the MGM was one of the larger casinos so she could use some help locating them.

"Is there something you can summon to make this process go faster?" Katie said getting tired of checking every single slot player.

"Even if I try there's no guarantee she'll appear." Said Nate who was also getting frustrated.

"We have to try or we'll be searching forever." growled Katie.

"Fine; summoning Espy." he took out a book and selected a medallion coin of a dog with a giant head and 3 eyes.

But before he could put it in the group would be redirected.

Eve was only 2 blocks away but Las Vegas blocks were huge and traffic lights took forever. The fact that it was around 10 pm (peak hours for people looking to party or finally be able to go outside without dying in the triple digit heat) didn't help matters.

Eve began to notice a trend of 'pedestrians have the right of way'; jay walkers and people crossing against the light were slamming their fists in to cars as they narrowly avoided getting hit. It started with just a few people here and there (which could easily be attributed to human impatience), but then people started to cross the streets in ways that made no sense.

Either there were a lot of drunks out (entirely possible) or this was something bigger."Ezekiel?"

"Yes boss?" he said waving over Nate and Katie. Judging by the tome of Eve's voice he knew something important was about to be said he put her in speaker. "You're on speaker."

"NATE" she was shouting over the ocean of honking cars. "IS THERE A YO-KAI THAT MAKES PEOPLE ABNORMALLY AGGRESSIVE TOWARDS CARS?!"she wasn't sure why she choose those words, as opposed to 'makes people disobey traffic laws' or 'be impatient'.

Nate nearly dropped the Espy coin. "Oh (insert swearword). You're kidding me! Where is this happening?!"

Ezekiel was confused by how upset Nate was. "I will take that as a yes. Eve where are you?"

"RIGHT OUTSIDE THE MGM ON THE MAIN STRIP!" Eve said trying to shove past people while not getting trampled or shoved on to the hood of a car. She somehow managed to get within visual range of the rest of the party. They all stood dumbfounded as hundreds of pedestrians forcibly jay walked, some of them angry some laughing and dancing, but all of them making sure to slam or punch the hood of what ever car they were near needless to say traffic was at a standstill.

Nate ran straight in to the middle of the strip shining his watch in every direction "JIBANYAN!"

"Jibanyan?" Ezekiel asked the much calmer Katie.

"Jibanyan was the second yo kai friend Nate made. If there was one yo-kai he thought he could trust to not abandon him it would have been Jibanyan."

After 15 minutes of frantic searching Nate located Jibanyan ."Hey Nate! this is awesome!" said the little red cat with a round head and two tails. He had an uncanny level of energy. As he paused to say hi, he was visibly glowing with the power of the leylines.

"No this is not awesome-Just like it wasn't awesome when you were inspiriting people 9 years ago!"

"But I'm finally doing it, I'm defeating the cars!"

Ezekiel and even looked at Katie for an explanation.

"long story short that's the ghost of a cat that died pushing his owner out of the way of a truck, he now has a hatred of cars. "Katie wondered what Nate's next move would be.

"Jibanyan please- you're my friend- you know this is wrong." He said chasing after the cat.

"But I'm finally winning." The cat paused. Nate was his friend and he hated to be a disappointment.

"You're hurting people." the two looked around at the sea of trapped cars and people who were being pushed, shoved or even trampled.

"I'm sorry Nate." Jibanyan made a sad face "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Tell me where the portal is."

"It's in the yo-kai realm, so you'll need Mirapo to get there."

"So Mirapo isen't responsible." Nate said out loud. "Is Mirapo in Las Vegas."

"Of course, where else would it be; I guess maybe Dublin—but no it's defiantly in Vegas I saw it's not too long ago at the Mirage. Here let me prove it, take out my friendship medal." Jibanyan in his power powerful form returned to the medal/the yo-kai world.

Nate held the coin when he suddenly heard a voice. "You can summon Espy now." Nate smiled he knew he could trust one of his oldest friends. He went back to the group (getting the out of the street as fast as he could along with the other jay walkers)"We need to go to the Mirage!"

"The Mirage, can we take a cab?" asked Ezekiel.

"Does it look like we can take a cab?" Katie motioned at the sea of cars that had only started to move.

"Running it is." Ezekiel said as the group ran as fat as they could to not lose the lead.

"ok. Jibanyan gave me his word I could summon Espy." He slammed in the coin. "summoning Espy!" the little song played and the 3 eyed dog appeared.

"Espy find Mirapo!" Nate said the same as when he was 11.

"Who are they?" asked the creepy dog.

"I'm Eve and this is Ezekiel." Eve said hoping to move thing along.

"Eve you are thinking about your unrequited love for Flynn Carsen, and Ezekiel you are thinking about how much money is actually held in a casino."said the yo kai.

"For the love of…" he had enough experience to ignore Espy 's quirks, "Espy we need you to find Mirapo. Eve and Ezekiel..think about porn."

"what?"Eve glared her eyes.

"Espy has the mind of a nun. If your mind is too dirty to be readable she will pass you over." He shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm not thinking about porn or Flynn all I'm thinking about is finding Mirapo and getting the h- out of Vegas!" Eve was tired of maneuvering through large crowds, having to shout to be heard and (of course) this nosey 3 eyed dog."And how exactly does a mind reading dog help this process?"

"I'm looking for a person with no thoughts." Espy said looking straight ahead while floating 2 feet off the ground. "and by the way you're still thinking about Flynn." The dog said heading straight for the slots.

"No thoughts at all?" asked Ezekiel, wondering how that was possible.

"If someone is being affected by Mirapo they lose large chunks of time, so their mind would be completely blank; which is why I'm primarily checking the penny slots. "said Espy floating around.

"I have to agree- the mark puts in money, hits max bet then just mindlessly watches the pretty colors until they realize the button stopped working (which can sometimes be several minutes after all their credits are gone)- great for pick pocketing." Said Ezekiel, adding his own insight.

"I'm sensing something- over there!" Espy pointed at a practically zoned out group of elderly women who seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness as well as in and out of focus.

"I'm on it." Nate shines the yo-kai watch to reveal Mirapo, a creepy round purple mirror with eyes. It was about 6 feet tall and really disturbing sight to behold.

"I'm not going anywhere near that thing."Ezekiel accidentally said out loud.

"Mirapo!" the yo-kai's eyes met with Nate's.

"Mirapo please, you need to stop." he said even though the yo-kai was not really doing any more damage than it usually would in a Casino environment.

"Mirapo!" it started to flicker, threatening to leave. Casinos, bars, clubs, - Mirapo had always been the reason people left with no money or awoke in a strange place. Nate was the one being rude.

"Why is this one like a pokemon?" Ezekiel asked Katie.

"Honestly- no clue." Katie said. "Some speak in full sentences others just say their names. Maybe because of the roles they serve? I'm just along for the ride." When she was 16 and started going steady with Nate (although they had been friends since childhood). One day he finally opened up to her about the yo-kai watch and the existence of yo-kai. Prior to meeting Whisper (and the many others she would meet over the years) she assumed yo-kai were myths; ancient legends meant to explain aspects of fate, God and any kind of emotion they were just there controlling every aspect of life; when you're depressed, abnormally hungry, happy, or even jay walking.

"Whisper what do we do?" Nate had to way of communicating on Mirapo's level, in fact the only reason he had even received Mirapo's friendship medal was because Mirapo felt like appearing to him. (He had been stuck on a family road trip and Mirapo, possibly learning of the first human in hundreds of years to be granted a yo-kai watch, used its ability to get Nate's family home in what felt like a shorter amount of time. )

"I believe Mirapo's only ability is to cause people to lose time via travel through the yo-kai realm, so.." the ghost was not 100% confident with his decision,"… I believe we should just dive on through."

"ok, let's do this",Nate commanded. Although he had a habit of never blindly trusting Whisper, he also assumed the default way Mirapo worked was to route it's victims through to the yo-kai world and bringing them back, causing the afore mentioned loss of time, so no matter what they would be going to the yo-kai world.

But he didn't take in to account the number of people. Usually he would go to the yo-kai world with just Whisper. The few times he took Katie he knew to summon a 2nd yo-kai to act as her guardian. But a ratio of 4 humans to one yo kai resulted in them looping in then back out of the yo kai world.

"Why are we in San Francisco." Eve asked as the group landed in a Target restroom.

"And why is it daylight?" Katie asked as they made their way to the exit.

"Wait what time it is exactly?"

The store was already open but not crowded. The giant tv ad board by the entrance flashed a time of 7:05 am.

"So not only did we not get to the yo-kai realm Mirapo sent us to San Francisco." Ezekiel said, as they left the strange shaped building. They were not at the target near union square, but rather one on the opposite side of the city.

"Because we need the rest of our team" Eve added, certain Mirapo was only trying to protect them.

"And we needed more yo-kai! I am such an idiot!"Nate shouted as they walked to a bus stop to try to figure out what to do next. "We needed and even ratio to ensure we would be allowed passage; with our current ratio we were treated as regular humans."

"To be fair we hardly ever travel to the yo-kai realm." Katie said. "But I think Eve has a point, we need the other 2 especially if one of your teammates has a yo-kai watch."

Eve rang Jacob's cell; it went straight to voice mail, but Eve noticed she had a message from Jacob's phone.

"Hello, hello, not sure if I'm doing this right. I never used a smart phone before." It was Komasan. "Jacob and Miss Cassie are still in San Francisco. They tried to go back to the annex but for some reason they couldn't locate you, Ezekiel, Nate and Katie, so they thought it best to come back to San Francisco, so in case there was something wrong you could maybe use Mirapo to get to San Francisco."

'Did Mirapo travel through time or control time?' Eve thought to herself.

"Well anyways Jacob and Miss Cassie are staying at the Geary parkway motel on well Geary near the funny looking Target store on a hill with other stores growing out of it like mushrooms on a tree." Komasan continued.

"that's just a few blocks down" said Katie excitedly.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest if the team would later learn that Cassandra and Jacob had an eventful night resulting in her first yo-kai medal. They went to Westfield mall, a lavish shopping center with multiple floors, a food court basement (with exceptionally high end food), and a movie theatre.

"Seems as good of a place to start as any." said Cassandra.

"Key word being start; either of you sensing anything?"Jacob asked looking at the vastness.

"We can start at the theatre floor and work our way down I guess." Cassandra suggested if nothing else it would be fun- after all this was a mall.

At the theatre level she saw a group of 3 college age kids trying to pool their money. "d—m it! Why did we go shopping?! I've been looking forward to this movie for weeks!" said one girl.

"and why did we buy this- what even is this?" said a boy going through his bags.

"That's defiantly the work of Spenp." said Komasan "That darned yo-ki makes people over spend."

"Is there only one of them or does he get allot of overtime pay around the holidays." Jacob smirked.

But just as he was asking, he noticed Cassandra talk to the group. She offered to buy their tickets asking only that they "pay it forward."

She was smiling as the act of generosity brought a warm feeling to her heart.

"Almi!" shouted Komasan."Quick use your watch!"

"no. liked how that felt. I mean look at them." the boy even gave her the strange impulse buy he could not identify; it was one of those desk toys with the swinging silver balls. "let's focus on finding Spenp."

"but.." Komasan see Almi following them. The yo-kai was a giant red clam shell with a purple tongue and a single green eye. But it wasn't inspiriting Cassandra, it was keeping its distance, as if it was observing them.

They traveled through the lower floors trying to seek out Spenp's victims. After 2 hours of shining the yo kai watch through store after store Jacob had an idea. "We need to focus on the specialty the stores places where people make allot of impulse buys."

"Bath and body works!" Cassandra immediately said (primarily because she wanted to go there anyway.)

The store that sold hundreds of candles soaps and lotions that people collected like trading cards for their unique scents.

They found Spenp immediately. The giant green clam shell was floating from shopper to shopper. Cassandra flashed her watch locating the green clam yo-kai.

"What do you think you're doing!" Cassandra shouted at the yo-kai.

"What does it look like I'm doing, the same thing I always do, make people mindlessly spend money!" said the clam upset that she was distracting him from his work.

"But why mindlessly?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Because people don't know what they want. Someone could go in to a store, stare at an item for hours weighing the pros and cons then leave without the item only to regret it later." The yo-kai explained.

"You do this because you care." she smiled.

"Exactly! You people say money can't buy happiness, but you never know unless you try!" the yo-kai was now beaming with happiness.

"You make allot of sense. Can I ask, did you come through a portal?" she asked the now friendly clam.

"No I'm here all the time, the power emanating from the portal has allowed me to work more effectively, but I'm pretty much in the human world at all times." Spenp glowed, "You're all right by me. I'd like you to have my friendship medal." A coin with an illustration of Spenp appeared.

"and my friend came through the portal you mentioned- he's right behind you. If you excuse me I have to get back to work."

"Well don't work too hard." Cassandra waved goodbye, "I'm hungry, let's go to the food court."

"What about Almi?" Komasan asked.

"There's something I want to do first." She knew there was a shop in the food court that sold cream puffs, something that always made her happy. She bought 5 dozen and started handing them out to people in the food court.

Almi made the choice to reveal it's self. "Is she like this all the time?" the red shell asked Jacob.

"Yes, yes she is. She's one special girl."Jacob smiled. He could see what happened; Cassandra wasen;t being affected by Almi, her positive energy attracted Almi to her.

Cassandra turned around to face Almi. "cream puff?" she placed a cream puff in the giant shell's long purple tongue.

"thanks, friend- I have something for you too." Almi glowed and produced a friendship medal. "

"Well by golly you have 2 yo-kai friends already! Well 3 including lil old me." Said Komasan.

Oh yea- as for the portal the yo-kai responsible is Ungai Sanmenkyo. Lets just say you're going to need more than a team of 3." Almi said before vanishing.

"I guess we should try to contact Eve and Ezekiel." Jacob suggested. He tried Eve's number but it straight to voice mail, the same with Ezekiel's. Why would they both have their phone's off?

"Lets back to the annex see if there' a way to track them." Jacob suggested as Cassandra was still eating cream puffs.

They went back to the annex and tried several methods of locating the other team, but it was as if they just disappeared.

"what do we do now?" asked Jacob.

"If we can't find them, maybe we should just wait for them to find us." Cassandra used her phone to look up a cheap hotel, since neither of them had allot of money to spend in one of the most expensive cities."geary parkeway hotel". Since it was getting late they used the transporter to go straight to the lobby, the checked in and went straight to bed. Which was why Komasan took it upon himself to leave a message for Eve.

The next day they woke to Eve and Ezekiel , with yo-kai experts Nate and Katie knocking on the door.

"how did you find us?"Asked Cassandra she slept in her regular clothes and her hair was a mess.

"Komasan left a voice message and well the motel really isn't that big" eve said.

"Ahem!" Whisper wanted credit.

"and Whisper can detect the presence of other yo-kai- or so he says" said Nate. "I'm Nate, this is Katie."

"I'm Cassandra and this is Jacob." She motioned to the bed as he was still asleep.

Komasan took it upon himself to wake Jacob up in the one of most awkward ways possible. "Jacob we don' gots ourselves visitors!" the little yo-kai said jumping on his chest until he awoke coughing.

"what the.." he looked to see the rest of his team, plus the yo-kai experts.

"hi." Jacob groaned getting out of bed.

Eve explained what happened in Las Vegas, how the ratio of humans to yo-kai needs to be 1-1 in order to cross over. Then Cassandra told her group's story of how she now had 2 yo-kai medals of her very own.

"I guess the question of the day is -can a yo-kai watch summon more then 1 yo-kai?" Cassandra asked Nate.


	7. Chapter 7

"The yo-kai watch can summon up to 3 at a time." Nate answered.

"Perfect we can each summon 3 then find Mirapo again" said Cassandra.

"Actually we only need to summon 2 per watch because Whisper and Komasan count, so Nate can also try to summon Mirapo." Katie suggested.

Nate was not so certain it would work or if Mirapo could be trusted.

"I'll go first!" Cassandra said in her usually perky voice. "Summoning Spenp!" she laughed putting in the coin. The little song played then the watch declared 'summoning Spenp!'

"Hi" said the green clam shell yo-kai.

"Spenp- this is my team, we're about to go on a mission to the yo-kai world. I need you to team with, um.." (not Ezekiel the professional thief) -Eve!", Cassandra declared after an awkward pause.

"Well hello darlin' I'm Spenp please to meet ya!"it said.

"Cassandra?" Eve needed a little more info.

"Spenp makes people spend money, (and might have other powers I'm not aware of) that shouldn't be an issue. Just trust me he's a sweetie." Cassandra gave the floating giant shell a hug.

"Why can't I have Spenp I never spend actual money." Ezekiel groaned it was technically true; he was only complaining because he knew he was going to get the worst yo-kai partner.

"You would be a bad influence." Cassandra said cutely."Ezekiel you can team with...actually can I give my 2nd yo-kai to Katie and you select one for Ezekiel?" she asked Nate since both of her yo-kai friends were about manipulating money, something she did not trust Ezekiel with.

She summoned Almi and asked that it team with Katie. The red shell was disappointed but agreed.

"ok , um.. go Manjimutt!" said Nate.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Ezekiel was not happy that his prediction was completely correct.

"Hi there" the man-dog said in its usual dreary voice. "nice to see you again."

"Same here, mate." Ezekiel said only to be polite.

Now for Jacob Nate needed to summon another yo-kai that he could trust to appear and who would be cool with teaming with a stranger. "let's see. Oh this one will work."

"Summoning Walkappa!" Nate's watch declared.

"Yo dude long time no see; what's the deali-o?" the yo-kai was a kappa; a turtle/frog-like creature that walked on two legs with a crown of leaves but this one had a wide beak and talked like a surfer or beat poet. It was true Nate did not summon him as often as others, but he knew he was a strong, independent yo-kai who could go with the flow.

"Walkappa this is Jacob, as you can see we're forming a team to go to the yo-kai world."

"Because of the river of spirits?" the kappa asked.

"actually yes, why?" asked Jacob

"I've been observing the phenomena." Walkappa shrugged, "I like to observe, analyze; see situations from all angles."

"I think we'll get along just fine." Jacob smiled, still laughing inside about Ezekiel getting stuck with the man-dog.

And finally he had to try to summon Mirapo. Nate put in the medal and hoped for the best. "Summoning Mirapo!" declared the watch.

"Mirapo!" the round purple mirror appeared.

"That's a little creepy." Cassandra took a step back.

"I think the majority of yo-kai are pretty creepy." added Jacob. "Present company excluded" he high-fived Walkappa.

"ok, 1-1 ratio, this should work now," Nate said still uncertain.

"Let's do this!" squealed Cassandra, diving in with Komasan.

"Worth a try." Ezekiel said going though for the 2nd time as his partner followed.

"At least I don't have a creepy partner "Jacob said diving through with Walkappa.

In pairs they crossed through Mirapo landing in the yo-kai realm; it was a place in eternal night, but that meant eternal night life. Fireworks and spot lights filled the sky. "ok, now what?" asked Cassandra.

"Well, the yo-kai world is pretty much the same layout as planet earth; same cities countries ,etc." said Komasan, he would know since he had a habit of wondering to random places.

"So where would a magic mirror live on earth?" Katie asked the team.

"mirror, magic, fantasy, points, sky" Cassandra thought to herself out loud; she had her own thought process where she looked around and saw clues and equations that no one else could see.

Mirapo appeared again "Mira-po!" it shouted and moved it's googly eyes around as if to say "look around you!" The architecture, the street names, the stores directly around them; the answer was obvious.

"OMG- we're in yo-kai paris!" Katie said happily.

"let's find the Eiffel tower!" Cassandra suggested.

"ok group of freaky yo-kai" Ezekiel said addressing every summoned yo-kai,"In the yo-kai world is there a giant triangle shaped building that serves no logical purpose?" asked Ezekiel, drawing a death glare from Jacob who, as an art historian believed every building was 'art we can live in.'

"Or the Louvre, is there is a yo -ki version of the Louvre." Jacob asked."A large triangle shaped museum?"

"Or both." Nate said looking up at the sky.

2 beams of light from two points in the city, came together at a single point in the sky; the portal, from the ground it sort of looked like a purple star.

"It's pulsating." Eve observed. But the bigger question was how did yo-kai like Komasan get through a portal that was at least couple hundred feet in the sky.

"It's the main source of the portal to our realm, but it's opening other portals in different parts of the world, to invite as many different yo-kai as possible. " Cassandra said visualizing a diagram of the pattern of sub-portals, based upon the direction of entranced yo-kai appearing in the sky for a moment before being sucked through the main purple star.


	8. Chapter 8

Nate looked at the group. "Cassandra you take Eve and Katie and head to the point on the left; the rest of us will head to the point on the right."

Neither had any idea what they would find.

Nate's group went to the yo-kai Eiffel tower, called (of course) the Eyeful tower.

The tower was about the same size as the one in Paris, but it was a strange neon green color and decoratively covered in eye balls (some of which seemed to be moving.) The group could clearly see there was something (or someone) at the stuck at top.

"So how does this work, is there an elevator or a central staircase?" Nate asked Whisper.

"Well according to the yo-kai wiki, and that sign over there, there is an elevator that goes to about the center (where the restaurant and shops are located) then from there, there is a staircase that can take you to about 10 feet from the top. Then to get to the top you would have to scale the tower. Or have the ability to fly."

"Or both." This would not be the first time Jacob and Ezekiel climbed something that was not meant to be climbed.

For Nate it would be a first and something he was not into at the moment."Wait what!" Nate shouted.

"Or we can climb and you can just send Whisper, since he can already fly." Ezekiel said running ahead.

Manjimutt was also not too keen on climbing the 200 foot tower. "You can send Whisper and I'll stay behind with you."

"Sure why not." Nate said, defeated, he would put his faith in the Librarians.

"Lets do the stair case all the way!" Ezekiel said since he had unlimited energy. The team of 4 got all the way to the visitor level then proceeded to climb the metal grates of the tower towards the glowing light.

"Espy?!" shouted Ezekiel. "How is this possible?" When did she manage to get herself captured?

"Try to remember the sequence of events from Las Vegas." the 3 eyed dog said who was being shacked to the tower by chains made of pink energy.

"Um..the red cat was messing with traffic, Nate confronted it, the cat apologized, and said 'you can now summon Espy', Nate summoned you in the casino" Ezekiel recited out loud (since Jacob had not been there).

"Jibanyan lent me enough power to be partially summoned- I was astro-projecting!" Espy shouted."I sacrificed my freedom so Mirapo could make contact with your team."

Ezekiel couldn't argue; no one actually made physical contact with Espy. "I believe you! How can we rescue you?!" Ezekiel shouted over the sudden roar of the wind.

"Take this. " Espy teleported a Yo-Kai watch on Ezekiel's wrist, with her friendship medal already inside."My gift to you; I believe in you, I know you can save me, but you have to find a way to free Mirapo at the same time!"

"But Mirapo is the reason why we are here-how did Mirapo Escape?" Ezekiel asked.

"If I'm here Mirapo has the ability to make it to the human realm; but the moment it was able to transport your entire team to the yo-ki realm it became as stuck as I am." Espy explained.

Ungai Sanmenkyo is an power hungry yo-kai that can be conjured by draining the combined powers of my second sight and Mirapo's portal ability. It somehow managed to slip through the fabric of time and space, to summon it's self in to being, and in doing so trapped me and Mirapo, in order to secure it's hold in our reality."Espy could feel Ungai Sanmenkyo listening. It was getting angry.

"Find a way to free both of us at the same time and Ungai Sanmenkyo will be forced back in to the darkness!" Espy said bracing itself for what was about to happen.

"I'll be sure to pass that along." Ezekiel said, grasping at the hand holds as the tower was starting to shake.

"ESPSY!" said a new in sinister voice.

"Let go!" Espy shouted. The tower was about to become electrified. With last of her strength Espy launched a pulse that teleported Ezekiel and Jacob back to ground level, temporarily disrupting the portal.

"We have a serious problem. And I apparently have a yo-kai watch now." Ezekiel said getting to his feet. He relayed what Espy had told him.

"At least we know where Espy is being held" Nate sighed. He hated the idea of Espy being held prisoner but they needed a solid plan before proceeding.

"I guess the next step is to see if the girls were able to locate Mirapo." Jacob said, he took out his phone. "no service. I guess i should have seen that coming."

"So, we have no way of contacting them, that's just great."

"Can we buy a phone in the yo-kai world?" Ezekiel suggested. as they appeared to pass the yo-kai verson of the Apple/iphone store.

"Wouldn't that require local currency." Jacob pointed out.

"No problemo, dude, you can buy me something in the human world" Walkappa offered.

"We're going to need at least 2 since we'll still need to have the team in both locations." Nate pointed out.

"I got ya covered." Walkappa went in the store and came out with two 'iphones' "here ya go, these are running off of prepaid minutes, with no data plan. I figured we didn't need it since Whisper has his ipad."

The phones looked pretty normal and functioned the way normal phones would. As they headed to the museum Ezekiel was messing around with one, trying to find some kind of supernatural oddity.

"Will you stop already!" shouted the phone, startled, Ezekiel lost his grip but luckily Walkappa caught it without even pausing his stride.

"gotta love smart phones. Oh look the museum!" He pointed. It certianly did resemble the Louvre; a giant glass triangle surrounded by a stone structure. "What's so different about this?" Jacob said as they got tickets and entered the triangle.

"You had to ask." Walkappa 's eye went wide; beyond the entrance was a single escalator to a massive underground maze.


	9. Chapter 9

Mirapo's location was obvious; a pink light emanating from the center of the maze, amplified as it shot through the center of the glass pyramid ceiling.

"The name of this place is The Labyrinth?" Ezekiel said noticing the sign over a map at the entrance to the maze. The map was not only to show how to get to the center of the maze but also the locations of every exhibit."So first things first we need to memorize this map. We can divide it in to quadrants and..."

"click."Walkappa snapped a picture of the map with one phone, "click" then the other."You're not the brightest bulb are ya..."

He gave one phone to Jacob "I think you'd better be in charge of the phone."

Walkappa looking at the map on the other phone, lead the way. Their first major stop was a hall of yo-kai stone statues.

"These are interesting." Jacob looked at the dates and locations. Yo-kai were spirits so although new ones emerged every generation for modern reasons (such as Jibanyan's hatred of cars) they were pretty much immortal. So he would be seeing a few familiar faces.

There was a sculpture of a fat man surrounded by food and treasure, with Spenp sitting in his head. It appeared to be some sort of shrine piece.

"Yeah, but whatever man." Walkappa said, not stopping.

"There's an exibit about you isn't there." Ezekiel smirked.

"Dude, when you can point me to the Ezekil Jones exhibit -than you can talk." Walkappa said as he kept his focus on the map.

Next hallway of note was the yo-kai renaissance paintings.

"Is that Almi?" Jacob asked looking at a painting of a rich man giving food and money to a poor man. While the floating red shell yo-kai watched over them.

"yeah-yeah, what else is new." Walkappa continued walking.

The next area was the Asian art section. "Is that Komasan?" Ezekiel asked. It was a scroll painting of several yo-kai that looked like Komasan). There was also pottery and sculptures of Komasan or one of the several other creatures that appeared to be other members of his species (or perhaps family). They were different colors and some had different body types, but the swirls and strange flame-shaped eyebrows.

"I guess since he's a fu-dog" Walkappa groaned, "a staple of indecisive tattoo collectors." Yes he was jealous; his species was known as a water monster that needed to carry a puddle on their heads or else they would die. (He rebelled against this by carrying a bottle of water with him.) He wanted to live life to the fullest, maybe one day see a time when kappas would be as beloved as fu-dogs.

"That's kind of harsh" said Nate, but on the other hand he could not remember the last time a tattoo show like Ink Master or NY ink featured a Kappa tattoo.

Walkappa finally paused at a series of scrolls dedicated to him. Unlike the fu dog exibit (which featured displays of power, travel, and human interactions), his section seemed to just be about the Kappa's ability to swim, dance, sing and lounge around.

"What exactly do you do?" Ezekiel asked, somewhat making fun of him.

"I'm an original yo-kai, dude. I don't need a cause or a super power, I just am." Walkappa, "let's move along."

They made several turns to the Egyptian art wing, running straight in to Eve's team who were hopelessly lost.

"What are you doing here?" Eve asked.

"Long story short; Espy is trapped at the top of the yo-kai Eiffel Tower, Mirapo is trapped in the middle of this maze they have to be freed at the exact same time. And out phones don't work in this realm so the turtle bought us new ones." Ezekiel said.

"Here you go miss Eve." the yo-kai habded her the other phone. "I made sure to take a pictur eof the map for you."

"Wow that's very kind and generous of you Walkappa." she kneeled to give the yo-kai a kiss on the cheek. Walkappa blushed.

Jacob had a feeling that reaction had been Walkappa's motivation all along. It was cute, like the yo-kai version of himself.

"Lets try to find the center of the maze, then once we see how Mirapo is being detained we formulate a plan." Nate declared.

They followed the map past the many strange and exotic exhibits until they finally found the center of the maze which oddly resembled the Mona Lisa exhibit both in physical layout and content. Mirapo appeared to be trapped in a painting; staring straight ahead with his emotionless eyes.

"What that..." Nate started, before hearing the same sinister voice from the tower.

"Mirapo used to be in a cell but since it cannot be trusted I had to employ more drastic measures." The voice echoed.

Nate looked around, the only people looking towards the sky with concerned expressions were Ezekiel and Cassandra; the ones with yo-kai watchs. They were the only ones who could hear, they were the only ones who had a shot at figuring this out. "Whisper, any info on how to rescue a yo-kai from a painting?"

"not a clue." the ghost answered.

"Librarians?" Nate looked at Cassandra who seemed mesmerized by the painting.

"This isn't a painting," she observed, "it's a pocket dimension."

"and that means what?" Nate asked.

"We need to destroy it. But like you said we need to free both of Mirapo and Espy at the same time or who knows what would happen." As Cassandra said those words she started to feel her mind disconnect from her body. She had an unnatural desire to touch the painting.

As she did, her physical body collapsed, falling in to Nate's arms.

"Cassandra?!" Jacob shouted trying to wake her. She wasn't in a knocked out or in a coma she was just asleep.

"Cassandra Cillian" she was face to 'face' with the a giant section mirror (like something a person would get dressed in front of, to see themselves from multiple angles. ) It was black and purple with evil eyes. She looked around and strangely they were not in the middle of the Paris sky but rather on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Ungai Sanmenkyo." She said, her voice was no longer cute, but sleek and powerful. "What do you want?"

"I want my people to rule your world." It said in a deep other worldly voice.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yo-kai live in peace with the humans." Cassandra's looked the mirror dead in the eyes.

"We come when we are commanded. The only the strong or the lost have the ability to stay for extended periods of time!" Ungai Sanmenkyo boomed as if trying to shove her. "We should rule them, they are inferior."

It was strange that it kept saying 'we' not 'yo-kais'.

"They are NOT inferior. They are our equals. We are there to guide them." Cassandra paused; part of her was questioning what she was saying but another part of her fully understood."-Just as humans like Nate Adams dedicate their lives to aiding the lost."

"Prove to me, child of the light, that the humans are not inferior." the mirror said in a cryptic tone.

"I will." she instinctively knew how to get back to her team. She walked directly into Ungai Sanmenkyo's black mirrors.

Cassandra awoke in Jacob's arms. They were outside of the museum.

"How long was I out?"

"About 30 minutes." Jacob helped her to her feet.

"It only took you 30 minutes to get out of the maze?" she asked.

"map plus running" added Walkappa.

Komasan got up close, looking at her with its round plushy-like eyes, "You saw Ungai Sanmenkyo," it was the most serious a small dog with chubby cheeks and a southern accent could sound.

"Why you and not Nate?" Ezekiel wondered out loud.

Cassandra didn't say what she wanted to say; her ability to see visions in the forms of math and diagrams, combined with the fact she was terminally ill; was she destined to become a yo-kai? "Not sure, maybe it knew I could see more then it wanted me to see." It did seem to speak to her as an equal; a worthy opponent.

"and what is that?" Nate asked. As Ezekiel observed, he was more than a little offended he was not the 'chosen one'.

"Espy and Mirapo are each being held by 3 locks.

"I didn't see any locks." Nate countered.

"They're made of magic."

"So you can see magic?" he asked in a condescending tone.

"Yes and you can see ghosts." She replied in the same tone. "Defeat these locks, they will go free and Ungai Sanmenkyo will leave." the last part was just an assumption.

"touché," she had a point, "so we need to do what?" Nate asked.

Cassandra closed her eyes. Unlike other 'train of thought' episodes she spoke no words, concentrating solely on visualization.

"We need to bring 3 to each; your most trusted yo-kai friend; someone who will speak for you and if necessary fight for you. We need to prove that humans and yo-kai are equals."

"Does that mean I'm going to have to climb the tower?" asked Nate.

"yes, yes it does; it also means every person here need to have a yo-kai who would consider them a friend." She looked at the content of the group.

"What if the yo-kai who would consider you a friend is one of the ones who is already captured?" asked Ezekiel.

"befriend a 2nd one." she answered without question.

Eve was looking a little concerned. "For inventory; you have Komasan. Nate has whisper..." she lookes at the other yo-kai to see if any had made a connection.

"Jacob has me!" Walkappa said happily. Throwing his hand up for a high-five. "don't leave me hanging bro."

This made Jacob smile. He high-fived the little yo-kai.

"um, Nate cane you summon one with strong ties to Katie?" Cassandra wondered.

"I can't really think of any, can you Katie?" Nate asked.

"not really" she shrugged. She had met hundreds of yo-kai but never make any strong connections, the way Nate did.

"Actually we have a way to remove 1 step." Komasan offered. "Cassandra, even though I consider you to be my friend I know Eve has courage strength and compassion, I can vouch for her ability as a leader and representation of all the good humanity is capable of." He was surprised at his ability to use such big words.

"That would leave me with Spenp and Alimi to speak for me." Cassandra said, calling them forward.

Both shell yo-kai appeared but Almi surrendered the spotlight to Spenp, "you were the first in a long time to see my true cause." the green shell bowed to her.

"Now that just that leaves Ezekiel and Katie." Cassandra declared.

"actually... there's one." Katie looked at Nate with a hesitant expression.

"No absolutely not." Nate threw his hands up.

"There is a powerful fire elemental yo-kai- who kind of had a crush on me….." Katie started.

"Kyubi is one of the most powerful yo-kai fire elemental yo-kai and he had a crush on you when you were 11!" Nate exclaimed. "How do you know he even remembers you!"

He had a sudden realization. "You've kept in contact, didn't you," he asked, already disgusted.

"As a friend" she felt like she was going to cry."Afer you told me about yo-kai he contact me again, confessing everything; he was just a yo-kai that fed on love." she pleaded.

Nate refused to look at her.

"Did you hear me- he FEEDS on love the way a vampire feeds on blood. I don't love him, but I was willing to be his friend; an emotional outlet. He's lonely, he has no one. Nate please…."Katie said trembling. Eve gave her a hug as Nate angrily stomped off in a random direction.

"Same teams?" Jacob asked?

"You read my mind babe," Cassandra said. The girls would go after Kyubi and the boys would try to console Nate (and possibly find Ezekiel a yo-kai friend.)

Eve walked with little Komasan, and the floating Spenp while Katie and Cassandra lead the way. "So you already know how to find Kyubi?" Cassandra wondered.

"Yeah, I have a good idea of where he might be, but honestly I think he'll find me first." she said looking around."You and Jacob; are you a couple? It's kinda hard to tell."


	11. Chapter 11

"Sorta." answered Cassandra. She had betrayed the team early on, in a moment of weakness, but she was saved and Jacob never seemed to be capable of showing anything but love and compassion.

"Have you kissed?" Katie asked, slightly ashamed to the reason why she was asking.

"A few times, but it took a while. The moment has to feel right; a moment where all you have is each other." Cassandra closed her eyes, remembering their first kiss. It was magical- literally; a story for another day.

"I understand." Katie said still sounding sad.

"Are you telling me you and Nate have never kissed" Cassandra asked curiously. She never went to collage but she assumed collage age couples did allot more the kissing.

"Once or twice, but nothing that would make your heart skip a beat." She was still upset from seeing Nate to angry at her." The closest we come to intimacy was him sharing the his knowledge of the existence yo-kai- which is no small deal, but I want more. " Katie was checking every restaurant and Café as they walked. "It's kinda why I kept n touch with Kyubi- not that I cheated on Nate." she was quick to say. "Kyubi, just through his letters, made me feel a passion; emotional openness, that Nate just lacks."

"ok..." Cassandra rolled her eyes, refusing to believe a yo-kai could harbor such intense psychological power.

"Kyubi" Katie said looking towards a cafe. The 6'2"man was the sterotype of 'male model' with sexy cheekbones, piercing green eyes, shoulder length blonder hair and fashionable facial stubble. He was sitting at a table with a cup of hot chocolate. Katie went up to him, but instead of pulling up a chair next to him, she sat on his lap. Lacing her fingers though his.

He smiled when he saw her. "My Katie, I can't believe you're really here!" he was about to kiss her when he noticed she had been crying. He instead kissed her cheek, to kiss away her tears, as he caressed his hand over her face.

Cassandra could not believe what she was seeing. "Was not expecting that. Do we tell…."

"No we do not."Eve cut her off; this would break Nate."We take a seat and watch this play out after all if he's as powerful as everyone says we need to get a little more info. Komasan, Spenp hide, in case we need a back up plan." The two disappeared around a corner as eve and Cassandra approached the table.

"Greetings! You must be friends of my Katie," the seemingly human man gestured to Eve and Cassandra."Come, join us!"

"uh, hi,Cas- you take a seat, I just need to use the restroom first" Eve ducked around a corner. Komasan followed after her.

"That darn Kyubi is benefitting from the power of the portal; he has miss Katie under his spell." He declared.

"I think you're right." Even in her emotional state there was no way Katie would betray her childhood friend. "Do me a favor get him to show his yo-kai form."

"You got it Miss Eve," Komasan already had a plan. The yo-kai had a special leaf that allowed him to transform in to a human; specifically a teenage boy who looked as innocent at Komasan sounded.

He went to the counter and ordered a cup of coffee and a cup of ice. He told the cashier he wanted to make his own ice coffee. He took a few sips of the coffee then put just enough in to the ice for it to be nice and wet. Since Kyubi was a fire elemental a splash if cold ice would be more effective than a splash of hot coffee. He pretended to be walking in Kyubi's direction, then proceeded to pretend to trip and spill the entire contents of the cup on his back.

The male model flinched, transforming in to a tall golden fox (the same height as his human form, with) nine tails.

"Oh my swirls I'm awful sorry." The boy said, (even though he was not the least bit sorry.)

"Komasan," the fox aggressively ripped the leaf from Komasan's head, transforming him back in to a fu-dog.

"Now that we've all gotten to know each other, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, Cassandra assuming the strangers were responsible for him now having dirty ice cubes all over his back.

Katie moved off his lap, the look on her face confirmed Eve and Komasan's theory. She cared for him, but not romantically.

"Kyubi this is Cassandra and Eve. I'm going to go grab some paper towels." She kissed his fore head then silently mouthed to Eve and Cassandra 'be nice'.

"You're trying to close the portal- why?" He asked Eve. "All it's doing it allowing yo-kai free access to the human world, with a little power boost."

"In addition to the fact the portal is powered by two innocent- imprisoned yo-kai. Shutting down the portal is about what's fair; you can come to the human world whenever you like," she assumed, since he was supposed to be powerful, "you can feed on REAL love without pulling tricks." Eve didn't feel the need to explain; the message was pretty clear.

"The portal is controlled by Ungai Sanmenkyo, who believes that humans are inferior." Cassandra started, "but you know that's not true." She looked him in the eyes. "even when she's not under your control she still cares so much for you, she wants to be there for you."

Kyubi paused, taking Cassandra's words to heart.

"We need 6 humans with yo-kai friends willing to speak for them," Cassandra explained.

"…and you are and always will be my best friend." Katie added, as she came back with paper towels to wipe the coffee coated ice off his back. "Please come with us."

"And you'll meet Nate!" Komasan felt the need to add.

"I'm in- for my friend." Kyubi said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you keep in contact?"Eve asked since Katie didn't have a yo-kai watch.

"Email, duh." The fox said, changing back to his human form.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile Jacob, Nate and Ezekiel were at the modern art museum that appeared to be covered in a giant slide but unlike the human world version- this actually was a giant slide.

Ezekiel decided to get a chocolate and banana crepe and eat it while Nate, Whisper, Jacob and Walkappa explored the museum.

"I get some?" asked Majimutt.

"sure why not." he thought he read somewhere that dogs should not have chocolate but Majimutt was half human so hopefully it would be fine. He tore off a chunk and handed it to the yo-kai.

"You handed it to me." Majimutt was surprised, all but his closest friends would have put it on the floor in front of him.

"You are half human- I mean you mind is human, so I just see you as a person," Ezekiel started a train of thought.

"Do you see me as your equal?" the yo-kai asked.

"Of course, I mean yeah you're creepy looking but you're intelligent, humble, kind," Ezeiel shrugged thinking about how Majimutt was willing to stay with Nate. He was certain it wasn't because Majimutt was afraid; he was a yo-kai, he was immortal. He did it for Nate.

"That is so kind; you don't even know my story."Majimutt felt himself getting emotional.

"So you were human once?" he really wanted to hear that story. "It's cool. You seem like a nice enough bloke."

"As do you." with that Majimutt created a yo-kai medal for Ezekiel.

"Wow, thanks. mate." he said putting the coin away. "Since we have a lot of time, to kill why don't you tell me your story."

Meanwhile in the museum, Nate, and Jacob walked the exhibits with their yo-kai's.

"I just don't know if I can trust Katie." Nate said out loud out of the blue. He and Jacob had been discussing art and the cultural similarities between humans and yo-kai, perhaps to Nate it felt like a natural tangent.

"take a chill pill man" said Walkappa "Katie's your gal. Always has always will be."

"I just feel like the only thing we have in common is our relationship with yo-kai." Nate said.

Jacob raised an eyebrow but Whisper said the words out loud, "and who's fault is that? When was the last time you did anything for her?"

"There's never any time, I mean maybe when I get my degree..." Nate stopped at a piece that looked like a series of plain shapes; kinda boring for a yo-kai art.

"I never asked, What is you major, exactly?"Jacob had multiple doctorates in various fields of study, from Asian art to European architecture, he wrote articles that graduate students around the world used in their senior thesis. So he was curious as to what a Yo-kai expert would be majoring in.

"World History" he answered.

"Of course." Jacob said out loud to himself. It made sense considering yo-kai's were ancient ghosts from around the world.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nate looked back at him.

"I was just wondering how you could use your yo-kai knowledge for a career and now I know. what's Katie's major?"

"How do you know she's not the same major?" Nate replied still lookign away.

"Because you just said you have no time for her, if you had the same major that wouldn't be the case."Jacob shrugged.

"She's a creative writing major, she wants to be an author." Nate declared, as they walked to the next exhibit. "I think she send him her writing."

"who?" Jacob assumed they were still taking about Katie.

"Kyubi." He said in an angry tone, "She trusts his feelings, she asks for his opinions, his support."

"I thought you had no idea she was keeping in touch with him?" Jacob pointed out.

"I didn't realize it was him until today. It's was a strange email address; it's not like I could ask who it was."Nate pointed out, getting angrier.

"You were reading her emails without her permission." Jacob was a little taken aback by this news. Was Nate really 'that' kind of boyfriend?"Not cool man."

"I don't know what I was thinking. We were together all through high school, I followed her to college in Chicago, but I just feel like…" Nate head felt all mixed up, but he had felt that way for a while.

"…like you don't deserve someone as amazing as her." Jacob thought of Cassandra-"I know a little bit about that."

"Perhaps we should all go back to Ezekiel."Whisper suggested.

"Can we take the slide?" Walkappa asked.

"sure, why not" even Jacob was looking forward to taking a slide down a 4 story building.

When they got back to Ezekiel and Majimutt ,Jacob and Nate were happy to learn they were now friends. Task accomplished.

"I think we should contact Eve," Ezekiel suggested.

They made arrangements to meet at a nearby park to plan the next phase.

Jacob's team was more than a little surprised to see another human; a 6'3" model-looking man with long blonde hair. He looked to be around the same age as Nate and Katie, or slightly older (Jacob would guess he was 25)- not that it mattered since his appearance was a only costume.

"Who are you?" Asked Nate.

Eve stepped between them, "this is Kyubi." she already knew what was about to happen next,

"So this is him,-Katie! Of course! " Jacob and Ezekiel struggled to hold back Nate.

Eve knew his anger was mostly coming from how attractive Katie 'friend' was. She grabbed Kyubi by his hair. "Change back now!"

Kyubi changed back to his fox form. This calmed Nate a little; he wasn't human, he wasn't a threat.

"sorry." Nate took a few steps back. That sorry was for the group. He looked at Katie. She wasn't even upset.

"You're such a drama queen," she said with a smile as she patted him on the shoulder.

"We need to shift the teams," Jacob suggested to Eve. They slipped behind a corner for privacy."You, go with Nate and Katie to the museum; keep them focused." Eve was the best person for that job.

"But Cassandra was the one who was able to touch the painting," Eve had a realization, "Cassandra was the only one who TRIED to touch the painting." This could work.

"Me, Cassandra , and Ezekiel will climb the tower," Something they were all more than capable of doing. Keep your phone close.


	13. Chapter 13

"Good luck." Eve and Jacob ended their meeting informing the team of the changes.

"Is this because I was to scared to climb the tower? I swear I'll do it, I can keep up!"Nate looked at Jacob, he was a little offended; he thought they had a connection.

"No trust me this will work out allot better."Jacob assured him.

Jacob's team made their way to the tower. "This is high." Cassandra said looking at the massive climb.

"But fun."Ezekiel smiled, "like the time we had to scale a drain pipe to get to the roof of the military facility," he said referring to one of their many adventures as he used his jacket to secure Manjimutt on his back, for the climb.

"That example was a 2 story building this tower is..." she quickly did the calculations in her head, based on the physical dimensions, "26 stories high."

"What exactly is a story anyway?" asked Spenp, floating behind her.

"It's best not to think about it." Cassandra said, although now she could not stop herself from thinking about it.

"I have an idea." the giant shell offered. It floated to the ground. "Take a seat."

Cassandra was hesitant, since the shell itself was rounded, with little to hang on to other then a set of 4 bumps.

"You can trust me, I would never let you fall." the voice was so sweet Cassandra had no choice but to place her trust in the yo-kai.

The group took the elevator to the visitor's deck, Cassandra still riding on Spenp just for the practice.

"Last time it took approximately 20 minutes to reach Espy," Ezekiel started, "We should see where Eve's team is."

"On it." Jacob pulled out the phone. "Eve we're about 20 minutes from the top of the tower, where are you?"

"At the painting." Eve replied.

"Already, how?" Jacob asked, the walk to the museum would have taken at least twice as long as their walk to the tower.

"Kyubi paid for a taxi."Eve stated, in a blank thankless tone. She still found the guy annoying. "I was waiting for your call. Since I assumed you wouldn't be able to reach your phone once you started the climb." she said since they had no actual gear and would have to rely solely on their upper body strength.

" The goal time is.." he looked at the time,"..midnight," that was a creepy coincidence.

"You got it, over and out." Eve said hanging up.

"TEAM!" she called Nate, Katie, Whisper, Komasan, and Kyubi to attention, "stay close at 11:55 we need to be at the painting."

Why 11:55? The museum had increased security. It wouldn't take much,(Eve hoped), but was extra time they needed to budget for.

Jacob's team started their climb, with Cassandra riding Spenp who traveled just fast enough to keep up with the rest of the group.

Cassandra tried to not look down. Her mind would have involuntarily caused her to calculate how fatal the fall would be.

At 12:00 Eve's team would have already fought their way to the painting, Nate, Katie and Eve touching the painting at the same time. In the same moment Jacob's team touched the physical chains holding Espy.

Jacob's team found themselves on top of the golden gate bridge. "Ungai Sanmenkyo?" Cassandra asked, seeing only darkness.

The disembodied voice said only "so many of humans committed suicide off the Golden Gate bridge that the city leaders had to pass a law to stop keeping track, as to not encourage people to be number 500 or 1,000. No one knows the true number and no one ever will."

With those words, a blast hit their position; Jacob, Ezekiel and Cassandra were suddenly sent in to a free fall, they each saw a single means of salvation; the glowing chain that held Espy. They had to make a leap for one of the chains.

Jacob hands slipped painfully, but eventually he was able to maintain a grasp with Walkappa hanging on to his leg. He could hear Espy's screams, as if she could feel the extra weight.

Ezekiel was more talented at athletic leaps and grabbed the chain wrapping it around his leg for extra support as he tried to figure out what to do. He too could hear Espy's crying out in pain.

Cassandra was immediately saved by Spenp. He brought her to the last hanging chain. She touched the chain, she knew what they had to do.

"Cut the chain!" shouted Cassandra. She knew Spenp would be there for her, but for Jacob and Ezekiel the decision would be more difficult.

"Walkappa, got a plan?" Jacob shouted as the yo-kai dangled from his leg.

"Pencil dive!" Walkappa was a water elemental, he would be able to insure their safety."You have to trust me, bro!" he said letting go. He called upon the waters to create a soft barrier of water to make Jacob's fall non-fatal.

"I trust you." with at Jacob used his hands to physically break a link of the chain causing a crack that went up the length of the chain before shattering it like glass.

Cassandra watched as the water caught them, opening like a flower, or a giant mouth and they disappeared.

Cassandra looked to Spenp. He took her to her chain. Like Jacob she tried to break it with just her hands, it wasn't working. Spenp was going to have to bite the rope, but to do that he would need to be at an angle where Cassandra would not be able to hold on to him.

"I can catch you in time, I promise." He had the ability to teleport, it was how he was able to induce mindless spending sprees all over the world.

"I trust you." lean down to kiss the shell. "On 3. 1-2-3."

The fall was fast and painful, but true to his word Spenp caught her, with that they were transported back to the base of tower, meeting Jacob and Walkappa. she hugged Jacob thankful they both made it.

All was left as Ezekiel and Manjimutt. Neither capable of saving the other. But that was the way it was meant to be.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile Eve's team faced a very different challenge. As the team entered the painting pool of energy surrounded the 6 and suddenly the yo-kai 'friends' were covered in a purple glow.

They were also on the top of the golden gate bridge but had no visual on the other team.

Eve could see 3 chains that suddenly transformed in to 3 clouds that float over Whisper, Kyubi and Komasan.

"Not good." Eve said under her breath.

"Is this what I think it is?" asked Nate.

"yup." Eve shoved Katie out of the way of Kyubi launching a fire ball attack. They would have to fight their friends, while on top of the golden gate bridge.

"Switch!" Eve commanded. She kicked the fox yo-kai in the chest, but that left a possessed version of Komasan and Whisper.

Whisper attacked Nate with an energy pulse. The only one hit caused him to almost fall of the bridge. Katie caught him and put her hands on both sides of Whisper as if to capture him.

"You are not you." Katie said as she held eye contract with the yo-kai fox.

"No." he paused for a long time. "I'm not." he lunged forward causing her to fall backwards. Eve grabbed her hand, pulling her back to the platform.

Whisper turned his attention to Eve. Eve side stepped him "You are a guardian!"

"Humans imprisoned me!"Whisper said in a voice that was not his own.

"And a human saved you!" Eve shouted almost demanding he remember everything Nate had done for him. "He was 11, you had 9 years together, don't tell me that meant nothing to you!" she shouted over the wind.

Whisper flickered. "Nate?"

Nate was fighting Kyubi, if 'fighting' means dodging. Whisper floated to Nate and they hugged. "Trust me" said Whisper as they both fell off the bridge.

They landed at the base of the tower meeting with Jacob and Cassandra. "Sh-." Nate observed, realizing who was left.

Eve suddenly got hit by Komasan; in his sprit form he was able to move at incredible speeds.

"We won't fight you!" Eve shouted at the darkness.

"Then you will die." Kyubi shouted with Komasan at his side.

"Katie?!" Eve shouted, wondering where she was. She would quickly have her answer.

Katie walked towards him, like a model or a pageant contestant- but she and her opponent were floating. "Grab Komasan, jump off." She said as if in a trance.

"Are you sure?"Eve shouted above the wind.

"Please" Katie silently mouthed, "I can do this."

Eve grabbed the glowing Komasan just as he was about to power up an attack, and threw then both off of the bridge. The shock was enough to shake Komasan back to his senses and he tried to halt the blast during the free fall. The force of the pent up energy instantly transported them, back to the tower to be met by Jacob, Cassandra and Nate.

"ow!" Eve said as she hit the ground, with Komsasn in her arms. Unlike the others she had been dropped from about 20 feet.

Ezekiel needed to find courage and Katie needed to communicate with her friend. And they needed it to happen at exactly the same time.

Katie and Ezekiel could suddenly see each other. But that didn't lessen the horror. The Golden Gate bridge consisted of 2 towers that formed a bridge across the geographic thumb that was the bay area.

"Katie can you hear me!" Ezekiel shouted. His job was easy all he needed to do was jump. But he needed to hit the water at the same time at Katie.

" Copy!" she shouted, unsure of the proper response. "IF YOU CAN SEE ME STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" she was crying. She turned to Kyubi.

She put her hand on the fire Yo-kai's weapon; a wand. She put it to her chest. "You think that will open something in me?"Kyubi laughed.

All Ezekiel could make out was an energy blast. When the blast cleared, he saw Kyubi back in his hot blonde human form, holding Katie in his arms.

"what just happened" Ezekiel asked Manjimutt.

As someone who was frequently depressed, Manjimutt had the answer, "He hurt her, he's going to jump. You have to brake the chain."

"We're going to die." Ezekiel, declared. He wasn't scared of dying but he was scared of failing the mission; failing the team- all of their effort for nothing.

"I have faith that we're not. You trust me right?" the yo-kai said.

As a member of the Librarians he had seen a lot. People died and came back all the time; the world was one giant fairy tale. "I trust you." He said, breaking the chain with his eyes closed.

The velocity of the fall was most painful anything Ezekiel had ever experienced. Then he hit the raging water, immediately losing consciousness.

As yo-kai Manjimutt and Kyubi were immortal, but sadly Ezekiel and Katie were not.

Kyubi was able to use his powers to float out of raging currents, still holding Katie's lifeless selected a spot of shore to stop, rest and try to figure out what to do next. Hw then saw Manjimutt struggling with Ezekiel's body and used his powers to get them to shore as well. It would be nice to have the imput of another yo-kai, even if that yo-kai was Manjimutt.

The sky shattered with lighting in both the yo-kai and human realm; the portal was closed, Ungai Sanmenkyo was defeated.

"We'll there's that." Manjimutt muttered.

He looked over at Kyubi, he was sitting in his human form, soaking wet, knees pulled to his chest as if something was truly broken inside.

"Wouldn't you be alot warmer if you changed back to your fox form?"Manjimutt felt the need to point out.

"Do you want me to throw you back in the ocean?!" he growled.

"Fine i guess we just need to wait for a sign." Manjimutt turned away.

"Can I ask you something?" Manjimutt asked, turning back.

"What!" He shouted!

Manjimutt took a step back. Even though Kyubi was soaking wet he could tell he was crying.

Manjimutt asked his question anyway, "Why did you jump? It's not like you could even die?"

"Because I just saw Katie tell Eve and Komasan to jump and as far as I know they're not dead." He stated.

"I love her," he was speaking in the present tense."I know she's not mine but she makes me feel."

"feel what?" the dog asked, placing Ezekiel's body next to Katie's.

"just feel." His words fell from his lips.


	15. Chapter 15

"Mirapo!" the round purple mirror appeared.

Espy suddenly floated down. "Say the words, the words that made you fall in love with her." Espy could see the thought forming in Kyubi's mind.

"All life is fire; a world of both light and pain, but always warmth. The warmth is love, the warmth is humanity. When a mother holds a baby she's passing along that warmth, stoking the fire of life. All life is fire and fire is life." His voice was breaking, "she told me to remember that whenever i feel lonely; fire is all around us."

"Save them." Espy, floated down, to whisper in Kyubi's ear; he already knew what to do. The entire area erupted in to a massive fireball. If this had been normal fire nothing would have been left but ashes. But it was Kyubi sacrificing some of his own energy, giving some of his magical life force to breathe life back in to two people who worth saving.

When the fireball dissipated the group was back in yo-kai Paris, reunited with the rest of the team. Kyubi was too weak to stand. "Put your around my shoulder. A voice said. It was Eve. She didn't know the full story but what she did know was he brought Ezekiel back, and made him ok in her book.

Under the lights of the tower the fox saw something that made him smile. Kate and Nate kissed; a long passionate kiss, a kiss- the kiss they would always remember. Suddenly Kyubi could stand on his own.

"Katie wasn't kidding when she said you feed on love." Eve felt the need to point out.

"I don't feed on love. I feed on the ability to get people to fall in love with me. But I'm inspired by love. ", He was still looking at them as his legs started to give out. "Since we're on good terms now, could you be a dear and call me a taxi?"

"Sure, why not." Eve walked him to the curb.

"I guess this is goodbye." Ezekiel said to his yo-kai friends

"Remember," Manjimutt started, "you have our yo-ki medals, you can see us anytime."

"This is a place we'll never forget." Jacob said to Cassandra, holding her hand.

"Well I guess I'll be going. It's been a blast." Walkappa high fived Jacob's free hand, noticing his attention was solely on Cassandra.

"I should be going too, lots of work to do." Spenp said his goodbyes.

"Thanks for saving my girl" he said to the green shell as he left.

"Goodbye Miss Cassie," Komasan touched her hand as he left. But they didn't leave, there was something the 3 needed to hear.

"Wait for it." Walkappa whispered.

"He's not going to say it." Spenp scoffed. "Cassandra is too good for that country bumpkin."

Komasan glared, "that's gosh darn mean of you."

Jacob caressed Cassandra's face, looking deep in her eyes; he said what he should have said years ago. "I love you."

"Told ya." Walkappa smirked. Only then did they exit; Walkappa and Spenp going back to the human realm; to the river and to the mall respectively. Komasan would wonder, the same as always.

"I love you too." She smiled, her emerald green eyes sparkling with the light of a thousand stars.

It was the first time. But it wouldn't be the last. His sapphire blue eyes saw their future in her loving gaze. Even though she was sick, he hoped she would live long enough for him to go on adventures together, for her to let him show her how much she meant to him.

Ezekiel met up with the couple. "Back to the annex I guess."

"Where's Eve?" Cassandra asked.

Eve had gotten in the cab with Kyubi, holding him as he fell asleep in her arms. She fished around his body for his keys, they were in his wallet. She threw him over her shoulder and carried him in. She had a 20 year military history; she could carry a 25 year old man/thousand year old yo-kai into his house.

"Flynn is luck to have you." He opened his eyes as she laid him on his sofa.

"You can see in to my soul?" she laughed.

"I see love." He stated, still struggling for breath.

"You are too cute." She laughed. "You said you feed on love. You I don't love you, but I also don't despise you. Is there something I can do to help you?"

"I don't know if it would help but if you want to kiss me I won't stop you." He said falling asleep.

Eve kissed his forehead, stroking his cheek. She then kissed his lips, just once softly. "I need to get back to my team." She left, walking back to the tower. She called Jacob's phone to tell him what was going on.

Jacob was laughing. "Hey Nate get a load of this!"

"Do NOT put Nate on the phone!" Eve groaned as she walked. She could see the tower from her current location.

"Did you seriously kiss Kyubi?" Nate asked.

"Oh-my-god! Just no! He saved Katie and Ezekiel's life! I'll be back soon." Eve hung up the phone.

"Kyubi saved us?" Katie asked. "I don't remember."

"He did."Espy interjected. "Because you are all worth saving. All humans are worth saving."

Meanwhile Mirapo appeared before eve.

"You here to give me a lift?" Eve smiled.

"Mirapo!" it said happily.

With the team all together Mirapo offered to take them home (or at lest that's what Espy translated.)

"it' been fun" Jacob shook Nate's hand.

"I've learned allot." Nate replied.

"Keep in touch, the email on our site works." Katie said to all of them.

"We will." Cassandra ran in to give her a hug.

The Librarians went through first making it back to the Annex then Nate and Katie pass through , making it back to Chicago.

The Librarians, of course had work to do, more mysteries to solve. Cassandra crept off to a room with Asian art; dragons, warriors.. fu dogs.

"summoning- Komasan!" the watch declared, playing the little intro song, only now did she pay attention to the lyrics. 'alarming, disarming, summoning, summoning charming.'

"Oh my swirls where am I?" the little fu-dog looked around.

"That's what you look like in the human world." Cassandra pointed at a statue.

"You humans don't seem to realize I'm as cute as a button." he said in his usual plushy southern accent.

"That you are." Cassandra laughed as she gave him a hug.

the end.


End file.
